


Приходя, гасите свет

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fetish, Light Angst, M/M, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Саша не любит заниматься сексом при свете. То есть вообще. Совсем. У Рихарда кончается терпение.[2р!Пруссия/2р!Россия]





	Приходя, гасите свет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на турнир в группу "Книга фанфиков по Хеталии"   
> Мое задание. ПруРу (можно 2р, что я и сделал), фетиш Пруссии на шрамы России.

В комнате было темно. Горела лишь одна несчастная лампочка Ильича, которая своей тусклостью напоминала Рихарду его веселую солдатскую юность, когда его одного оставили сторожить склад с боеприпасами и единственным источником света была вот такая вот аварийка, излучающая красноватое мутное свечение.

Он пробирался сквозь картонные коробки с вещами практически на ощупь, гротескно вычерченные силуэты заставляли видеть в каждой размытой хреновине возможного врага. Все же инстинкты убийцы не пропьешь.

И не он один мог ими похвастаться.

Саша как всегда с нежностью истинного палача сжал его горло тонкими длинными пальцами — в этом густом алом полумраке его кожа отсвечивала алебастром. Белая и холодная. Лишь кисти руки и хмурое лицо.

— Я думал, мы уже прошли эту стадию, — Рихард постарался сказать это как можно небрежнее. — И мне совсем не мешает твоя хватка на горле.

— Какую стадию? — Александр говорил и двигался всегда неспешно, с грацией ленивого кота. А Рихард всегда знал — ленивые коты отлично ловят мышей и своими мягкими лапами раздавливают их до хруста.

— Стадию, когда ты пытался свернуть мне шею.

Брагинский отступает туда, в вязкую темноту, что свернулась калачиком по углам; ей вторит урчание перегревшегося ноутбука, и кажется, будто в комнате действительно есть огромная кошка.

«Впрочем, одна все-таки есть», — думает Рихард, потому что полубезумная широкая улыбка Саши последнее, что растворяется в темноте. Как у Чешира.

Поначалу Рихарду это даже нравилось. Добавляло какой-то остроты. Даже романтичности. Насколько вообще мог быть романтичен секс с человеком, который прячет под подушкой беретту и педантично протирает руки дезинфицирующими салфетками после того, как пачкал пол чьими-то кишками, выпущенными наружу складным ножичком. Этим же ножичком Саша чистил любимые кисло-зеленые яблоки. Рихарда немного подташнивало, когда он видел это.

Но сейчас все изменилось. Изменилось же?

Они были честными друг с другом. Не было никаких клятв, никаких обещаний, заверений в вечной любви и преданности, как в дешевых мелодрамах. Это слишком шикарные жесты для того, кто живет взаймы и может получить пулю в лоб каждый божий день. Непозволительная роскошь.

Да и зачем? Саша был человеком не слова, но дела. Его дела всегда говорили за него сами — будь это «работа» или их с Рихардом личная жизнь. Да, черт возьми! Байлшмидт еще помнил жесткий сильный захват — это Алекс тащит его на своем простреленном плече, Рихарду тогда досталось больше. Заказчики захотели от них избавиться — не то чтобы это было в первый раз. Но раньше они были поодиночке, даже не так. По разные стороны. А сейчас все по-другому. По-другому же?..  
Рихард едва может различить его силуэт в этом беспросветном мраке, который, кажется, даже тот тусклый свет аварийной лампочки всосал в себя, выпил до капли и теперь полноправно распустил свои щупальца.

Он опускается коленом на постель — матрас прогибается, но не издает ни звука, только шелест ткани и тяжелое дыхание разрывают тишину в клочья. На нем снова водолазка, приятная на ощупь, черная и с воротником под горло. Разумеется, Рихард не может знать ее цвет, но в таких вещах Брагинский слишком предсказуем. Впрочем, не только в них.

— Почему ты вечно прячешься от меня? — Рихард зол. Нет, он в бешенстве. Серьезно, как будто они две монашки, запершиеся в исповедальню, чтобы немножко погрешить, пока никто не видит, а не два побитых жизнью и арматурой мужика. — Пора завязывать с этой хуйней.

— Не понял, — голос Александра становится на тон ниже, глуше, и отдается в Рихарде вибрацией, волной возбуждения, еще слишком слабой, чтоб окончательно сорвать башню, но достаточно ощутимой, чтоб джинсы стали тесными.

«Адреналиновый наркоман с садомазохистскими наклонностями, вот ты кто», — ехидно шипит внутренний голос, но Рихарду класть, потому что Саша включает свет. Щелчок, и красный туман уползает в небытие, а атмосфера интимности и мнимого спокойствия лопается, как мыльный пузырь.

— Что тебя не устраивает? — хмуро бросает Брагинский, вытягивая на кровати свои нереально длинные ноги. Рихард и сам был не маленьким, но все равно смотрел Саше в лучшем случае в ключицы.

— Меня не устраивает, что мы трахаемся в темноте, как напуганные школьники, боящиеся, что родители придут пораньше и застукают. Меня это достало. Я думал, у нас вроде как гребаное доверие, — Байлшмидт специально выделяет интонацией последнее слово.

Ну-ка, убеди меня, что это не так. 

Александр смотрит на него со странным, несвойственным ему выражением. На секунду Рихарду кажется, что оно, это самое дурацкое выражение, напоминает не то настороженность, не то… да нет, бред. Ну, не мог Брагинский, этот непробиваемый и неубиваемый во всех смыслах человек, бояться, что он, Рихард, может отвергнуть его… из-за чего? Разве что… Ох, черт.

Озарение приходит внезапно.

— Саш, покажи мне их.

Тот вздрагивает и резко дергает плечом, выражая вялый протест. Совершенно неубедительная попытка.

Рихард медленно подкрадывается к нему, стараясь не делать резких движений, ощущая себя не то сапером на минном поле, не то дрессировщиком тигров. Напряжение, разлитое в воздухе, только подогревает возбуждение, ничуть не ослабляя его. Внимательный острый взгляд Брагинского не дает расслабиться, потерять бдительность.

«Нет, с этой лошадкой нельзя отпускать вожжи».

Он садится прямо перед Александром, их лица почти на одном уровне. Первое прикосновение к губам осторожное, скорее проба, чем поцелуй — нужно держать руку на пульсе. Приступы гнева у Брагинского случались внезапно, и под руку лучше не попадаться. Но нет, он сидит совершенно спокойно, обманчиво спокойно, но Рихард чувствует — он весь как натянутая струна.

Руки ложатся на плечи, сильно сжимают их, массируя, снимая напряжение — в этом жесте нет ничего эротического. А вот во влажном языке, скользнувшем по мочке уха, определенно есть. Немец прикусывает ее, немного тянет, чувствуя отклик — Саша немного наклоняется вперед — совсем чуть-чуть, но этого достаточно. Стена дрогнула.

Так же, не отрываясь от своего занятия, Рихард оглаживает его бока, чувствует, как перекатываются мышцы под тонкой тканью, не способной скрыть их силу. Он запускает руки под водолазку, скользит выше — сразу к соскам и тут же сжимает их сильно, больно, немного оттягивая. С губ Саши срывается вздох — и больше ничего. О да, он крепкий орешек. Рихард ухмыляется краем губ. И не таких ломали.

А дальше обманчиво ласковые прикосновения, почти не ощутимые, заставляющие расслабиться, отдаться умелым рукам, но Рихард снова выдергивает Александра из неги, скользнув ему за спину. О, тут куда интереснее. Он ощущает кончиками пальцев выпуклости на коже — следы от свинцовых поцелуев пуль. Длинные тонкие линии — зажившие ножевые ранения. Их множество, каждый их них — целая история, вся жизнь, карта на коже. Рихард жадно исследует ее пальцами, оглаживает каждый выступ, надавливает, гладит, мнет…

Из состояния экстаза его вырывает хриплый стон. Саша весь подался вперед, выгнул спину, как кот, и сейчас почти уткнулся лицом в постель. Рихард же, увлекшись, почти распластался на нем сверху. Впрочем, не то чтобы их что-то не устраивало.

У Саши иногда было такое состояние, когда он доверялся Рихарду полностью. Обычно это было где-то посреди перестрелки или очередной устроенной на них облаве. Но никогда — в постели.

Ну что же, новый скилл получен, надо прокачивать.

Байлшмидт уверено тянет его к себе, жестко сжимает в пальцах русые волосы, в темноте кажущиеся почти черными, заставляет максимально тесно прижаться спиной к его груди, а задницей — к паху. Рихард утыкается носом в его макушку, жадно втягивает этот запах — его запах. Сигареты — на редкость едкая дрянь, — кофе со сгущенкой и порох. Странное сочетание, но такое привычное, навсегда слившееся с образом замкнутого мрачного мужчины в алом шарфе.

Рихард ненавидел сладкое, на дух не переносил сигарет. Но этот запах он готов был жрать ложками, если б мог. Черт, что ты делаешь со мной, ублюдок?

Все, хватит нежностей! В конце концов, никто из них двоих не любил слишком долгих прелюдий. Саша сам стягивает водолазку, немного ежась от прохладного воздуха. Рихард не чувствует неудобства (кроме неудобства в собственных штанах), его слишком увлекает открывшаяся картина. Мускулистая прямая спина с бледной кожей без родинок и веснушек, словно обесцвеченная, но расчерченная косыми линиями старых шрамов. Длинных и коротких, поверхностных и глубоких. Зашитых аккуратно, явно руками умелого врача и других, с грубыми стежками, словно не плоть сшивали, а разорванную мешковину.

Все они сливались в гармоничный, совершенный узор, каждый по отдельности прекрасен, но вместе — шедевр. Было, возможно, в этом восхищении что-то противоестественное, но Рихард вообще не видел в их любви ничего естественного и нормального. Блять, да они ебнутые на всю голову! 

Он больше не может медлить ни секунды. Язык влажно скользит по коже, прочерчивает горизонтальную линию — повторяет контур длинного шрама от мачете. Поцелуй в предплечье — там, где горячая сталь вошла в его тело, оставив свою метку. Поверх он ставит свою.

Он ревновал к каждому из этих рисунков. Они были в твоей жизни, когда не было меня, я не знаю, откуда они, я хочу знать о тебе все. К черту! Почему он раньше не сделал этого? Зачем столько ждал? Разве мог он думать, что то, что было у них раньше, было доверием? Вот сейчас, когда он весь в его руках, открыл ему свою спину, исполосованную рисунками смерти, незащищенную, не ждущую от него удара, дрожащий от возбуждения — вот сейчас он доверял ему.

А Рихард пьянел. Он все трогал их, эти отметины. Целовал, едва касался губами, жадно вгрызался в бледную плоть, сжимал пальцами до синяков, мягко очерчивал следы старой боли. Саша глухо простонал, и этот звук, полузадушенный, едва ощутимый, вибрировал на кончике языка. Он сказал этим все. Он был на грани.

Рихард скользнул рукой за пояс — звякнула металлическая пряжка. Плоть, горячая, пульсирующая, легла в руку легко — пара движений, и его выгнуло в болезненном оргазме. Сам Рихард голодным поцелуем пил его сбитое дыхание, сейчас ему казалось, что это на его сердце остается глубокий кровоточащий шрам этой блядской одержимости. Это его сердце сейчас исполосовали острыми когтями и наспех заштопали грубыми стежками. И, возможно, Саша, так же запустив ему пальцы в грудную клетку и сжав сердце, однажды сможет приласкать шрамы от его любви.

И, черт побери, это непременно будет при свете!


End file.
